


Red Stained the Snow

by GrenadeFestival



Series: Marvel Poetry [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrenadeFestival/pseuds/GrenadeFestival
Summary: A short poem about my sad murder son.





	

Red stained the snow on the tracks that day,

The afterbirth of tragedy,

And my voice grew hoarse in the icy wind,

There’s a lot I couldn’t say. 

 

Red stained the stars in the sky that night

As they bent down to kiss me,

And I dreamt they would be gentle and kind,

Above a searing silver sea

 

Red stained the palms of my hands that day, 

Skin breaking in the light,

And if my muddied blood seeped out,

Lightning bleached it white. 

 

Red froze the warmth in my heart that night, 

Snow filled my mouth and lungs, 

And my voice grew hoarse in its watery grave,

Please, let me die young. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never published any of my fandom poems before, but since that is something you actually can do on here, I'm going to go for it and put up stuff I think is good (which probably won't be a lot since I'm really self conscious about my poetry), so if you like this, please leave a kudos or something so I don't feel like an idiot for posting these lol.


End file.
